


Within The Stars, Gods Walk

by saltyanakin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Greek God!AU no one asked for, More characters to be added, More tags to be added, a lot of het ships, lot of war talk, some characters might be ooc, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9295595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyanakin/pseuds/saltyanakin
Summary: “Love is powerful. It can bring gods to their knees.”AU In which war wages between the big three, with a lot of other gods getting caught in the cross fire.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> CHARACTER LIST (WILL ADD AS THE STORY GOES ON)  
> OBI WAN- POSEIDON  
> PADME- APHRODITE  
> ANAKIN- ARES  
> AHSOKA- ARTEMIS  
> YODA- ZEUS  
> PALPATINE- HADES

**CHAPTER ONE**

“I’d watch your tongue, if I were you, Hades,” Poseidon spat at his brother, furious for what he just threatened.

“Little brother, do calm down, no need for threats you cannot follow through,” Hades chided, at his younger brother. Zeus, who had been quiet while this exchange took place, sighed and rose to his feet. Grabbing his fearsome lightning bolt, created in the darkness of Hades realm, forged by the Brontes, Steropes and Arges, pointed it up, a bright light of immense beauty came out. It crackled across the sky above, glowing a bright blue, tinted with green. At last silence reigned.

“Brothers, I beg of you to stop this nonsense,” Zeus said in the silence he had created. The throne room only had the three brothers, though it was large enough for nearly two thousand mortals. The room in itself was a beauty, Athena, the goddess of wisdom, had created it herself. The room was a simple white, but it was lined with imperial gold and celestial bronze. There was no roof, the goddess of wisdom had instead elected to allow the light of Helios and the stars of Selene to light the throne room. The thrones were made each god's power, not one throne was the same. The light of Helios and Selene would light up each of the twelve thrones, at different times of the day, so that each god would be honored. The room, never once had a mortal step through, for if a mortal were to behold the beauty, they were surely to die because of it.

“Oh my dear younger brother, playing peacekeeper are we?” Hades sneered at his youngest brother.

“My dear older brother, do try not to make out younger brother mad. He might just elect to smite you down,” Poseidon told his brother, though the words were kind his voice told a different story. A silence arose from the three brothers, neither one willing to back down. The throne room seemed to freeze in their silence, for Helios’s light had stopped moving.

“My lords?” The three brothers turned to face the goddess who had spoken. There she stood, Aphrodite, looking curiously at them.

“My dear Aphrodite, what brings you here? During our meeting?” Hades asked, feigning concern.

“Please do not take that tone of voice with me, for you and I both know that I am more powerful than you. Do keep that in mind when you talk to me, Lord Hades,” Aphrodite wore a beautiful face, full of love and happiness, but beneath the smile and love, malice and anger lurked.

“Aphrodite, watch your tongue,” Zeus warned.

“I will, if he does as well,” she sighed, “Poseidon I came to tell you that you were late for dinner,” She then bowed, and turned to leave.

“Aphrodite, I will be less than one second,” Poseidon promised her, turning to his brothers, “If you think our conversation is over, I leave you with a warning. If either one of you go through with your threats I will bring the rage of the sevens seas and smite you. Good night, brothers,” With that he left with Aphrodite.

“Our brother is a fool, Zeus. If we strike him down,” Hades let his words hang in the air. 

“Hades! That is enough! Our brother is doing what he thinks is right, which is more than what you can say,” Zeus thundered at his older brother, “I believe you have overstayed your welcome, Hades.”

A hateful glare, “Of course, I understand, Zeus,” with that implication, Hades put his helm of darkness on and disappeared from sight. Zeus, sat down on his throne, thinking over his conversation with his brothers. He knew that one day, Hades would not be satisfied with his realm, but he never thought it would be so soon after the war with their father. Another thing that worried Zeus was that Hades knew his mortal name, Yoda. He knew Hades’ mortal name, Palpatine, but as his mother once said names have power. Yoda was so lost in his thoughts he did not hear his trusted advisor, and best friend Mace come through.

“Zeus, I heard you were meeting with your brothers,” he stated.

“Mace, I believe war is on the horizon,” he told him.

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

Aphrodite and Poseidon were sitting in Aphrodite’s garden, a gift from Persephone and Demeter. The garden was beautifully decorated, with flowers blooming every ten minutes, near the back of the garden was an orchid, in full bloom. That was Aphrodite favorite spot, in orchid, she never shared it with anyone, not even her husband, Hephaestus. It was an array of beautiful colors, which is why Aphrodite had decided to gift one of her most precious gift to the mother and daughter pair, a tiara plated in gold, with pale green sapphires decorating it.

“What was that about, Obi Wan?” Aphrodite spoke after finishing her dinner. She knew that Poseidon, or Obi Wan as she knew him best, was more than agitated, and that the mortals were getting the brunt of his frustrations.

“Padmé, I have no idea what you are talking about,” he lied to her.

“Obi Wan, you are my brother and one of my best friends, you can trust me,” she told him, with sincerity dripping off her words.

He sighed, got up, and began walking through her garden. She followed him. They did not speak, they just walked through her garden, passing her plants that the mortals gave her at her temples, the sun was beginning to dim, and Aphrodite knew that Helios was nearly done with his responsibilities. She smiled softly at what mortals thought was the sun, but she knew it was Helios driving the sun chariot. Soon Selene will drive her chariot and bring the moon and the many stars out. Oh how she loved the stars. They danced across the sky, lit by the moon, and so very far away. She considered them a beauty not even she could compare to.

“Hades wants more power,” Obi Wan spoke, looking at the sunset.

“Does he now?” Padme kept her voice calm and soothing, “How does he plan on getting it?”

“War. He wants a war,” Obi Wan’s voice was unusually quiet for the god of the seven seas.

“Ares?” She spoke uncertainly. She had heard of the war god, and his many conquests. Had seen in him in the throne room, but the two gods had never spoken, never crossed paths. Though she knew the were working in tandem, war and love were often together. Just not the gods that were responsible for each.

“I have no idea. Ares, is a strong man, he thrives in war, in the blood of his enemies, but I know him. He’s a kind soul, one that doesn’t like a war with no end. He fights for those who cannot fight for themselves. He’s a good man, but sometimes his ego gets the best of him,” Obi Wan informed her.

“He sounds like a reasonable man, can you not go and talk with him? It seems you two are close, I’m sure he would love to hear from you,” she placed her hand on his shoulder, and gave him the kindest smile she could.

“I will speak to him, before Selene is done with her responsibilities. Thank you for you counsel, Padme,” He gave her a kind smile and turned to leave her garden.

“Obi Wan, I do not mind giving you counsel, so if I may give you one more piece of advice?” At his hesitant nod she continued, “I’ve heard of a woman, a nice and kind woman, named Amphitrite, I believe you two would get on well,” She smiled hopefully at him.

“Padme, I’ve told you, I’m not interested in meeting a mortal woman,” He sighed at her.

“She isn’t mortal, she immortal like you and I! And she lives in your domain, please think about it,” She pleaded with him.

“I will think about it, I promise you that,” Obi Wan then left her garden, with Padme smiling at the thought of her pseudo brother meeting his perfect match.

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

Poseidon not one to waste time, left Aphrodite’s garden and went to Ares temple. The temple was a dark red, with black lining the place, various weapons could be seen at any vantage point. The temple was well kept, which surprised Poseidon, considering how messy Ares normally was. The temple had a room that was off to the side, and most mortals and immortals would pass right by it, but Poseidon knew better. The room was Ares personal war room, it held maps and old battle plans from old wars, and Ares would normally be there.

"Ares?” Poseidon asked, he knew better than to walk right in. Ares was protective of his things and wouldn’t hesitate to attack anyone he thought was trying to take them away. The room itself was rather small, but it held many treasured things to Ares, It, like the rest of the temple, was dark red, but instead of having black lining it, the lining of the walls and pillars were white.

“Poseidon? I thought an old man like you would be down with the fishes,” A chuckle followed his statement. Rolling his eyes, Obi Wan walked into the war room. The room was just like the rest of the temple, nothing really out of the ordinary for the god of war. There was a table which Ares sat at, on the table was a map with a battle plan drawn messily on it. Ares himself was sharpening a knife, while moving pieces on the map.

“Quite funny, Anakin. I have something to talk to you about,” Obi Wan said, uncertainty.

“Is it about the possible war? Between the big three?” Ares, or Anakin as Obi Wan knew him as, replied.

“How did you know?” Obi Wan felt fear crawl up his throat, if Hades already talked to Anakin, he wasn’t sure if Anakin could be reasoned with.

“Hades dropped by earlier, said a couple of things to me,” Anakin looked up from sharpening his knife.

“Did he now?” Obi Wan wasn’t sure if Anakin was still able to be reasoned with or not, but he had hope.

“Yeah, still thinking them over. Is that what you came to talk to me about? About joining your side in this war?” His words were icy and Obi Wan felt his hope falter.

“I came to talk to you about the war, yes. But there’s more to the story. I don’t see why there has to be a war, please Anakin,” He pleaded to the other god.

“Obi Wan, do you take me as a fool?” The question seemingly came out of nowhere, and Obi Wan paused for a minute. A minute too long, Anakin’s blue eyes grew cold, and he stood up from where he sat.

“You do, don’t you?” Anakin accused him. A sneer overcame his face, and Obi Wan had a sinking feeling.

“Anakin, listen to me, I would never consider you a fool, anyone who knows you, knows that you aren’t a fool,” Seeing that his words weren’t affecting Ares, he changed tactics, “You’ve been one of my greatest friends and allies, can we please talk about this over dinner?” He begged of his friend.

The silence that followed made Obi Wan think that he had lost his friend, “Tomorrow night, we shall talk, but I make no promises, Obi Wan,”

Obi Wan smiled at Anakin, “Thank you, I’ll see you tomorrow night,”

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

Hades, enraged at how his meeting with his brother’s and Ares went, sat on his throne in the underworld. The palace that Hades resided in along with his wife was a muted white. It towered over the Fields of Asphodel, the Plains of Judgement, and the Vale of Mourning, in the far distance the Grove of Persephone could be seen. Inside Hades was fuming over his meetings If his brothers would not give him more power he would have to take, an idea that didn’t bother him all that much. He started to pace around his throne room, passing the dead bushes and dead flowers, when the bushes and flowers started to bloom once more.

“My Queen, you were out for quite some time,” Hades spoke, not exactly hiding the fact he was upset with the fact. She was wearing a soft pink dress that reminded Hades of a muted spring, a golden crown sat on her head. The crown was decorated with black diamonds, Persephone was the light in the darkness that Hades thrived in.

“Husband, worry not. I was with my mother, I promise you,” She spoke softly, walking next to her husband, she laid her hand on his shoulder. Her voice rang with sincerity, but Hades knew that even the sweetest of gods were liars.

“I swear upon the River Styx I was only with my mother,” Thunder shook the palace, and only after her promise, Hades put his hand on hers. She smiled softly at him and went to tend the blooming bushes and flowers. He then turned back to his throne and called his servants to him.

“Bring me the maps from the outside world, I have a war to plan,” He spoke quietly, not wanting his wife to hear about the war quite yet. The maps were brought to him and he began to make plans. He was sure that Ares would join him, for he had nothing to lose, and he would enjoy a war. Ares would be his right hand man, and Persephone would have to live under his beck and call. Hades was enjoying how this war would play out. As long as everyone played their part, he was sure he would win.

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

Poseidon sat across Ares at the diner table. Ares was dressed in a simple black chiton with a red belt holding it together, he hadn’t spoken, but Obi Wan figured it was because of Aphrodite, who had insisted she come to the dinner. Along with Aphrodite, the young goddess Artemis had overheard and said she was coming as well. They were dressed in peplos, with a belt holding their clothes together. No one had said a thing, but Obi Wan was sure Artemis was about to break the silence.

“Well, Poseidon, I’m sure dinner will be lovely,” she spoke, awkwardly, but smiled nonetheless.

“Thank you, young one,” he graciously told her.

“Of course, but not to be rude, I am rather hungry, do you know when the food will be here?” She asked, slightly sheepish.

“My dear, that is not a kind question, goddesses do not ask those types of questions. Though we do think it,” Aphrodite winked at the younger goddess, and rose her eyebrow at Poseidon. A chuckle turned her attention away from Poseidon and onto Ares.

“I wasn’t sure you spoke,” She said softly, slightly in awe of how handsome the war god was. As the goddess of love and beauty, she appreciated the war god’s looks. It was extremely rare for a god to catch her eye, but Ares was well built, he had a strong arms, his face however, took her breath away. His eyes were a light blue, he had a scar, she was sure it was from one war or another, that was on his right eye, and his jawline seemed to come out of an artist's imagination. He was a sight to behold, and Aphrodite enjoyed the sight exceedingly.

“Well, I wouldn’t call it speaking, more so laughing,” he teased her, slightly blushing at the goddess. He wasn’t one to pay attention to looks, but by the gods, she was captivating. Everything about her was beautiful, she was astounding, she belonged with the stars above. Her hair was down and curly, her face was plain, but there was the effortless beauty that reeled him in, her brown eyes seemed to hold the secrets of the world. He was enraptured by her, something he had never really felt before. Before she could respond to the god, the food was set down in front of them. Ares coughed awkwardly and began to eat, while Artemis, who had noticed the exchange, laughed quietly at the two gods.

“Well, I’m am glad you talk, Ares. I’ve heard some rumors about you that I need answers too,” Artemis spoke in the silence that had fell after the food had arrived.

“Rumors?” Ares asked the young goddess.

“Yes. Rumors. A circulating story or report of uncertain or doubtful truth, you know. Rumors,” she teased him.

“I’d watch your tongue, if I were you,” he warned, though Artemis was sure he was indifferent to her snark.

“Speaking of tongues, there’s a rumor you have three,” She quickly fired at him. She tilted her head in a questioning manner, hoping that he would answer, she was rather curious. Yet another silence fell upon the table, though it wasn’t uncomfortable, more so unbelieving. Ares broke it with a loud boisterous laugh.

“So it’s not true, I take it?” The god in question nodded his affirmation, before she could ask about another rumor, Poseidon intervened.

“Ares, we need to talk,” His voice wasn’t malicious, for rather it was montone. “Then talk, Poseidon,” Ares stated, his face brooding. “If you’ll excu-” Poseidon began to escort the ladies out of the room.

“No,” Both goddess spoke at the same time. Both had a cold look on their face, and Poseidon knew he wasn’t going to win that argument.

“Okay,” He said simply, “Hades wants more power,” He stated.

“What?” Ares and Artemis spoke at the same time. One of confusion, and one of shock.

“He does. He came to Zeus and I yesterday,” a pause, “he told us he wanted more power, that we should _share_ our domains with him. We, of course, said no, and he got angry. He threatened me with death of my people, of my domain,” Obi Wan was getting angry, and the sea churned with his anger, “He told us, if we would not willingly give him what he wanted,” He paused, remembering the threats Hades made against Zeus and him, “He would wage a war, one that no one would survive,” The dinning room temperature dropped several degrees, with every word Obi Wan uttered.

“No,” Artemis whispered into her hands, stuck in a state of disbelief. Already seeing the carnage of war between the three brothers. Seeing immortals and mortals alike struck down, lying in their own blood. Seeing the sun turn red, the stars being dulled. Seeing darkness everywhere one could turn. Seeing the world stop spinning. Seeing the world withering up and dying. Artemis sat in disbelief.

Aphrodite felt cold, she didn’t dare utter a word, she didn’t need to. The coldness in the room said it all. She knew if a war were to happen, that if the big three were to fight, that not a thing would survive. Not hope, nor love, not anything. Hate and rage would reign. That oceans would be filled with the ichor of Poseidon, that the sky would bleed red. That the streets that the mortals walked upon would run with blood. Aphrodite felt cold.

Across the dining table, Ares shook with rage, “He lied to me,” the words were whispered, but everyone in the room heard. The words were coated in anger, with hate, with malice. Aphrodite shivered in fear.

“Yes,” Obi Wan simply said. Confirming what Anakin already knew.

His blue eyes met Obi Wan’s eyes, and nodded, “I will fight with you, my friend.”

“So shall I,” A voice, small and scared, spoke. Artemis, looked away from her hands, and promised her allegiance.

“If a war is to be had, I will fight for justice, along side all of you,” Aphrodite promised Poseidon. Poseidon nodded at each of them, and they began to plan their strategies.

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two names on the god list  
> OBI WAN- POSEIDON  
> PADME- APHRODITE  
> ANAKIN- ARES  
> AHSOKA- ARTEMIS  
> YODA- ZEUS  
> PALPATINE- HADES  
> BARRISS- PERSEPHONE  
> SATINE- AMPHITRITE

CHAPTER TWO  
Persephone knew her husband was up to something. She could tell how quietly he spoke to his advisers, how often he would go up to the outside world. A world that she so desperately missed, but he never took her, nor did he tell her anything. She sat in her grove, tending to her flowers, lost in thought, with fear creeping in on her. She was so lost in thought that she hadn’t noticed her precious flowers wilting away.  
“My Queen,” Hades spoke in her ear, making her uncomfortable.  
“Husband,” she responded curtly.  
“I have news,” he said wickedly, not waiting for her to answer he continued, “My dear younger brothers are declaring war, on me, and the other brother. This is my, our, chance to get more power, you’d be free to go in the land of the living. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” A predatory smile grew on his face as he waited for her response.  
“War?” Is all she said, and she immediately regretted it, for Hades had anger in his eyes. He quickly slapped her, and she wept silently. She refused to turn to look at him, instead looking at her wilted, dead flowers. He grabbed her face and forced her to look at his face. A face that she once that was handsome, until he showed her the truth. It was wilted, like her flowers, and gray, like the Underworld she was forced to reside in.  
“My Queen, would you like to see the outside world again?” He asked, more sternly than before.  
“Yes,” she said weakly. A glint appeared in his eyes, and she began to weep again.  
“If you truly want that, enough crying, if you truly want that, then all I ask of you, is to do one task. Can you do that? One task?” She knew whatever the task was, she wasn’t going to do it. She would say yes, however, she missed the world above, she missed the essence of life. She missed her mother.  
“One task?” She paused, “Yes. One task, what is it?”  
“I need you to steal my brothers weapons,” He said simply, as if it was the easiest task anyone could have been given.  
“Okay,” Her voice was empty, but inside she was terrified, for if Hades were to find out that she wasn’t going to do the task, she would surely be thrown in the Pits of Tartarus.  
“Thank you, my queen,” Persephone knew that he was reminding her of her prison sentence, not at all thanking her.  
“When do I leave?” She didn’t dare have hope in her voice, if Hades were to hear it, well, she refused to think about all the beatings that taught her not to have hope.  
“Tomorrow,” he kissed her temple and left her alone, with disgust, sadness, and hope welling inside her.  
“Tomorrow,” she echoed, sadly.  
ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ  
Artemis sat across from Ares, unmoving and angry. Ares sat across Artemis, his feet tapping at the floor and annoyed. Aphrodite and Poseidon sat away from them, watching the two gods, holding in their laughter. Artemis rose an eyebrow, crossed her arms, and leaned back into her chair. Ares, who could be very childish, copied her and stuck out his tongue.  
“Why not?” Artemis exploded. She frowned at Ares, not happy with why he disagreed with her.  
“Because I said no,” Ares explained plainly. Aphrodite quietly sighed, Ares had caught her eye, and by the gods, everything the god did made Aphrodite squeal on the inside.  
“What? Because your a male, that means your word is final?” Artemis glared at Ares, who suddenly thought the floor of Aphrodite’s temple was more interesting. Poseidon and Aphrodite could not hold their laughter in, chuckled at Ares. Ares looked up from the floor, and his gaze landed on Aphrodite. His breath caught, and his cheeks colored. He turned away from her, embarrassed that he made a fool of himself in front of the captivating Aphrodite.  
“Fine! I will teach you,”  He huffed out. He looked at Artemis, and could already imagine the headache and anger she will undoubtedly cause him. Dear Olympus, what have I agreed to?  
“When will we begin?” Artemis asked, hope running through her words. She smiled brightly at Ares and he felt his anger dissolve.  
“Tomorrow,” His voice was coarse and rough, trying to hide the growing affection he had the young goddess. She was reminding him of a worthy ally, someone who could become family, who could be a sister. He pushed those feelings down and spoke again.  
“We will begin at sunrise. Don’t be late,” He was surprised when Artemis smiled yet again and dashed forward to give him a hug. He froze, not used to physical affection.  
“I won’t be late!” She promised him and then she was gone, leaving a fresh breeze in her wake.  
“I must head home, I apparently have a dinner to attend,” Poseidon glared at Aphrodite and Ares figured that she had set Obi Wan on a date with someone.“Good luck, my friend,” Anakin winked at him, and Obi Wan rolled his eyes. He was gone a second later, leaving Aphrodite and Ares alone.  
Anakin stood up from the chair he had been sitting in, and walked toward the Garden of Aphrodite. As a war god, he really didn’t understand the idea of gardens and flowers in general, but the Garden of Aphrodite made him yearn to understand. The garden was beautiful, colors blossoming right in front of him, it reminded him of Aphrodite, who had been staring at him. He knew she was because he felt her eyes on him. He didn’t mind it, not if it meant her attention was on him.  
“Your garden is quite beautiful,” The words he spoke were quiet, but the compliment made Aphrodite blush.  
“Thank you, Lord Ares,” she spoke softly, almost as if her words were meant to be taken away with the wind. Anakin was reminded of how her beauty far outweighed any other being he had ever come across.  
“There is no need for the Lord, Ares will be just fine, Lady Aphrodite,” he turned to look at the blushing goddess, he smiled kindly. The trees behind her filtered in Helios light, creating a glow around her. His breath caught again, a sensation that seemed to only happen while he was with her.  
“If you do not mind, I would much rather prefer Aphrodite, if you insist on Ares,” her smile, it seemed, to light up the garden they were in.  
“May I escort you on a walk, Aphrodite?” His voice that she once considered rough, seemed to be so soft when he spoke to her. It made her feel euphoric, like she was the only being to ever see this particular side of the war god. She walked to him, linked her arm with his, and smiled nervously.  
They began to walk, not saying a word, just enjoying the others company. She looked up towards him, and inhaled sharply. His features were more defined, if that were possible. His nose was sharp as ever, his eyes seemed bluer than before, and his jawline, which was slowly becoming her second favorite feature of his, was more defined. He looked away from the flowers and looked at her. Her heart seemed to stop, and he smiled yet again. Some part of Padme hoped she was the only one to get those smiles from him. She smiled back, and they continued walking.  
Anakin, who had been trying to control his breathing, could not believe the goddess was allowing him to escort her on a walk. She was divine, and exuded grace. Her brown eyes reminded him of sweet honey, was on him, and his stomach coiled up. He wasn’t sure what this feeling was, but he knew he never wanted to stop feeling it. It frightened him, how bewitching Aphrodite was. She didn’t even have to speak to him, one look from her, and he knew he wanted something he could not have. For she was love and pure, he was hate and tainted. She was kind, he was cruel; she was everything he wishes he could have, he would be her downfall.  
Anakin paused, nearly making Aphrodite fall, at her questioning look, he pointed to his ears. A sob echoed, carried by the wind, and the two gods shared a look. Anakin quickly grabbed Aphrodite’s hand and began to run in the direction that the sobbing came from. As they ran, Padme couldn’t help but hold his hand tighter than necessary, she was sure he didn’t mind, well she hoped he didn’t mind. When they finally got to the origin of the sobbing, Padme stopped. It was in her orchid, there were only two other people who knew about it. Dread filled her stomach and she dropped her hand from Ares.  
“Demeter? Persephone?” She asked hesitantly, unsure if she should lead Ares in her orchid. Luckily she didn’t have to make a decision, for the sobbing stopped, and the goddess Persephone emerged from the orchid.  
“Pa- Aphrodite! Oh by the gods, I am in need of assistance,” the goddess was in shambles. The dress she wore was torn in many places, ichor flowed freely from many cuts, her hair was messy, and her crown that indicated her status of queen of the Underworld was lopsided on her head.  
Padme paused, unused to seeing the goddess of spring in her current state, “What happened to you?”  
Persephone gulped, she looked nervously to Ares, fear lurking in her eyes, “Hades. Hades did this,” Persephone quickly looked to the ground, shame crawling over her. When she heard Ares sharp intake of air, she flinched.  
“Hades?” His voice was emotionless, but anger drifted in between the gods. Persephone nodded weakly, unable to get the words out. Padme mumbled how sorry she was and suddenly Persephone was engulfed by Padme.  
“Oh, Barriss, my heart aches with sadness,” Padme whispered in her ear, and Barriss sobbed again.  
“He, he wanted me to do a task, a single task,” She spoke quietly, “He wanted me to steal his brothers weapons, and I said yes. But I didn’t plan on actually stealing them, I, I just missed the outside world. So I said yes, and, and he found out my true intentions,” Barriss sobbed louder, “He forced me to,” her next breath was shaky, and she didn’t want to tell them her shame, “After, he beat me. He was so angry, so, so angry,” her blue eyes met Padme’s brown ones, and buried her head in Padme’s neck. Her sobs were heartbreaking. Padme’s garden wilted with Barriss, the goddess let her sobs take over, let her shame wilt the beautiful garden.  
“We must tell O-Poseidon,” at Persephone furious head shake no, Ares continued on, “He’ll protect you, I swear it on the River Styx,” the thunder that echoed after his promise to the spring goddess.  
“Hades will know! He will know!” Persephone wailed loudly. The garden was filled with dead flowers, filled with the sadness of the spring goddess. The air picked up the wilted petals and they passed Anakin.  
“I promise you, that you’ll be safe. Let us help you, please?” Aphrodite begged the other goddess.  
“He won’t find out? You swear this on the River Styx?” She questioned them, hope was threaded through her words.  
“I swear to you that no one will tell him where you are, that’s the best I can do,” Anakin informed her. Persephone considered this and nodded her consent, and Anakin made the promise to the river, the thunder scaring the spring goddess.  
ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ  
Within the depths of the sea, deep in the castle of Atlantis, sat Poseidon. He was at the dinner that Aphrodite had forced him to go to. Across from him sat one of the most gorgeous Nereid he had ever seen. The dinner had been going very well, despite the rocky start, and Poseidon was finding himself silently thanking Aphrodite for forcing him into the dinner with Amphitrite. The water around them churned softly, acting like breeze if they were on the dry land, and Amphitrite’s blonde hair caressed her face. She was more than a pretty face, Obi Wan supposed, she had a wit that matched his, and used sarcasm as a weapon.  
They had been conversing about the food, which had been very delicious, when the Iris-message appeared in front of him, cutting off the view of Amphitrite.  
“Poseidon! I apologize for the interruption, but we need your help.”  
“We?” Was Obi Wan’s reply. In front of him was a very stony Anakin, his voice was strained, as if he was trying to keep himself in control of his anger.  
A sniffle was heard, “He won’t help,” a broken voice said, words dripped with grief. Obi Wan noticed that Padme and the goddess Persephone were in the background. Looking closely at the spring goddess, Obi Wan noticed the state she was in.  
Without realizing it, Amphitrite had come to stand at his shoulder, “Help? Help with what?” She asked softly.  
“My husband,” Persephone whispered.  
“I’ll help,” Obi Wan said immediately, “You have my word, I’ll help you, Persephone.”  
Persephone’s eyes met his and nodded. After telling Anakin, Padme, and Persephone that he’s meet them above land, he ended the call. Turning to look at Amphitrite, ready to tell her that he had to go, when he noticed she already had her things packed up.  
“Are you ready to leave?” She asked him, smiling happily.  
Obi Wan smiled, “Shall we?”  
ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ  
   
After the Iris message ended, Anakin looked back at Persephone. She was in ruins. She looked so empty, as if any will to live had been taken away from her. He remembered Persephone being lively when she was in the living world, now she looked desolate. Hades had taken the last piece of her soul, and Anakin could not tell if she would ever regain that. He now realized how cruel and unforgiving Hades truly was. To take a goddess that was lively and happy and turn them into a shell of what she used to be, was unforgivable. He could not believe that he had almost joined the god.  
Persephone sat huddled in Aphrodite’s arms, completely still, unblinking and silent. Padme’s heart ached for the young goddess. Barriss was a kind soul, one undeserving of the pain she had gone through. If only Padme could protect her from harm. Padme sighed and looked up to Ares. He stood completely still, stewing in his anger. She was also angry, how dare Hades hurt Barriss? How dare he take away her choice? How dare he lay a finger on her? If Padme could, she’d make Hades choke on her anger.  
“Aphrodite? Ares?” Obi Wan’s voice echoed in her garden. She slowly stood with Persephone, and the three of them made their way to the front of her garden.  
“What happened?” Amphitrite's voice broke at the sight of Persephone. She quickly went to Persephone’s side, and waited for an answer.  
Padme took a deep breathe, trying to calm her anger, “Hades did this.” Obi Wan’s face grew angry, and she was sure there was a hurricane raging somewhere in the mortal world.  
Before Obi Wan could ask why, Persephone spoke up, “He wants a war, one where you’ll be powerless to stop him from reigning as king of the mortal world. But to do that he needs your trition and Zeus’ lightning bolt,” she choked back tears, “he sent me to retrieve them, but I wasn’t going to do what he wanted! I missed the outside world, I miss my mother, but he found out, and he,” tears fell freely from Persephone.  
“He was angry, very, very angry,” she continued, “I managed to get away from him, please, Poseidon, believe me. Don’t send me back, I beg you,” She sobbed.  
“I wouldn’t let him send you back,” Aphrodite said, Ares nodded in agreement.  
“And I would never send you back to my brother,” Poseidon told the young goddess, “Why don’t we continue this conversation in my domain, I can promise you safety and we can have your wounds looked at,” Persephone timidly nodded her agreement.  
“You must be very tired, why don’t we met again tomorrow, when Apollo rises?” Padme asked Barriss. Barriss sad eyes met hers, “I promise you, Poseidon will make sure you are safe from him.” Barriss nodded slowly, and gave Padme a tight hug. Moments later Poseidon, Amphitrite, and Persephone were gone.  
Padme looked over at the war god, and saw how tired he was. Even tired, he looked like he could fight a million of battles.  
“I believe it is time I bid you a farewell,” Ares said, only slightly hesitantly. Padme choked down the feeling of disappointment. She had enjoyed their time together, even though it had took a turn for the worst.  
“It is probably for the best,” she agreed. Ares ducked his head, acting almost as if he, too, was disappointed that he had to leave. Perhaps he enjoyed her company almost as much as she enjoyed his?  
“Ares?” He looked at her, waiting for her to go on, her mind raced for something, anything that would make him stay for a little while longer, “Would you mind escorting me to my temple? I understand if you don’t want too, I-”  
“I would love to escort you! Uh to your temple I mean,” He cut her off, blushing a bright shade of red. She smiled shyly at him, and he offered her his arm.  
Anakin was only slightly panicking, this goddess, he decided, would be the end of him. Gods she was so beautiful, and red in the face. He found it hard to believe that this goddess would actually allow him, a brute of a god, to escort her to her temple.  
“Thank you, uh, for allowing me to see your garden,” Ares awkwardly said.  
Aphrodite smiled, “O-of course! I’m glad we met,” she admitted shyly. Ares looked down and smiled shyly at the floor, and Aphrodite felt her heart flutter.  
“As am I, though I must admit, I thought you would be, um, different,” at her raised eyebrow, he continued on, “I was expecting you to be more affectionate, I suppose,” he laughed lightly.  
“I cannot tell if I should be offended,” she smiled at his immediate reaction of shaking his head, “Though, I also expected you to be different. You’re not what I thought a war god would be like.”  
“How did you expect a war god to be like?” He questioned softly.  
She smiled, “I expected the anger, the bruteness, but I did not expect the kindness, or how you protected Persephone. You’re very different.”  
“I suppose that’s a compliment?” They laughed together. Smiling, they walked in silence for the rest of the walk to her temple. Once there, Padme felt disappointed that Ares would leave.  
“See you when Helios rises tomorrow,” Ares said as his goodbye. She nodded, he paused, and leaned forward and kissed Padme on the cheek. Then he was gone, leaving Padme with her heart beating wildly in her chest.


End file.
